pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Spongefan2/Star Patapons Episode V:How to Strike Back
Note:This is a star wars parody! Star wars belong to George Lucas "The Patapons destroyed the Death Hoshipon" "After 3 years Gong became a general and Hatapon became stronger" "The Dark One who is obsessed in finding Hatapon found there secret base and ready to battle" Finding Hatapon Meanwhile in the Byrun Snowfields,Hatapon was riding his Kibapon and saw a falling object."P1AWSOME to Z1Lame i just found a meteor rite maybe i can check it out" Hatapon said to Gong on his communication device.As Hatapon was about to go to the object he was knocked out by a Snow Cyclops,if Hatapon does not come back at the base,Gong will have to search for him.After 40 minutes Gong got worried and decided to make an army finding Hatapon.Upon Hatapon waking up he saw himself upside down in a cave,with the Cyclops eating food."Oh Sh-" As Hatapon was about to say trash he falls down and grabbed his greatblade and escapes the cave in the snowy lands."Sss---o----c--c--c-old--cold" Hatapon said,"C-c-can-a-an-any-b-b-body he-he-help?".Then Hatapon froze and then fallen into snow.Gong was still searching for Hatapon in the cold saying "Where is he? Oh this is all my fault,oh well lets go home guys." Gong said.Then a mysterious voice was heard in Hatapons frozen body,"Hatapon hello? You okay?".Hatapon was alive and not frozen anymore but what he saw is his master Taterazay as a Summon Ghost."Taterazay,your alive!?" Hatapon said confused,"I am not alive for i am a ghost,i will teach you the ways of summon but first i want you to go to the strongest Hoshipon alive,Silver Hoda(Silver Hoshipon) he can teach you summon" Taterazay explained.Gong see's Hatapon talking to nobody while he was going back,"Hatapon?"."Hatapon! Ride on my Warhorse and looks go back to the base!" Gong said to Hatapon.Its getting dark,Gong and Hatapon uses a cave for shelter until people comes to rescue them.The Next morning Hoshibacca and some Zigotons came out to search for a mission recruit,but what they saw is the frozen Hatapon and Gong.They where sent out to the base being healed by Fire staff Mahopons.In the mysterious Dark Hideout,"Sir we found them" a Bonedeth said."Send out the Cyclops,Dragons,Treants and those giant walking robot thingys" the evil known Dark One said. Battle in Snowfields Meanwhile Gong and Hoshibacca was now leaving the Patapons and going back to there homeland.Medan argues with Gong to stay but Gong refused.Then the Bonedeth where spotted destroying there base,the Patapons and Zigotons where trying to escape with the strongest equipment.Hatapon was healed and says a goodbye to Gong and Hoshibacca while they fight Bonedeths.The Bonedeths are attacking brutally and most of them died.Hatapon uses a Toripon to capture the cyclopes,One of the cyclops smashes the base in the dust.Gong joins the fight and uses a tornado to wipe out the Bonedeth army."If we keep attacking they just keep coming and coming!" Assistant said.Treants appeared and exploding Zigotons and Patapons brutally,The Yaripons thrown spears at all the cyclops they can find but they just coming.Cannon Units appeared uses howitzers to fend off the Treants.Meanwhile the commander Dark One commands to throw a nuclear bomb at the base.As the nuclear bomb approached the Patapons did everything to destroy but failed,everything is on fire! Hatapon is damaged on his Toripon but still continues to capture cyclops.More Treants appear and completely fired everything.Everything LITERARY turned to dust but they did not give up yet.There are 2786294 Bonedeths,Cyclops and Treants but there only few remaining Patapons and Zigotons.The Ziggerzank was sent to destroy 6294 Bonedeths and Cyclops.500 of them survived but 200 are more added.Then the Patapons are completely wiped out,Gong uses the biggest tornado in the universe to wipe out 100000 Bonedeths."Hmm it seems there are bonedeths dieing,send more!" Dark One said.Then 100 Dragons finally appeared using Fire breath in anything they see.Patapons have use missiles but the missiles where so slow they where burned by the dragon.20 Dragon where only killed.The Mahopons uses giant magic to wipe out many Bonedeths.Then they use there ultimate weapon the nuclear missile.But only killed few enemies.So many died and more enemies are coming the base is wiped out with only 6 survivors that where forced to retreat Hoshibacca,Rah2G2,Assistant,Gong,Hatapon and princess Medan.Hatapon and Rah2G2 escaped first,but then they where more shocked as they see 400 Warbirds in the sky.Hatapon has no choice but to go to the most powerful summoner Silver Hoda in the swamp.While Gong,Medan and Assistant went to the Silver Murzephone to escape. A Destiny In the swamp Hatapon looks for Hoda.He notices a Grey Hoshipon ,then he noticed that he is Hoda.Hatapon requested Hoda to teach him to summon.Meanwhile in the Warbird of the Bonedeths,the Dark One hires bounty hunters Boba Spiderton(Spiderton),Bengar(Beetleton),Hukmen-88(General hukmen) and some three Dekadeths to capture the Silver Murzephone for a reward.Meanwhile in the swamp,Hoda teaches Summon to Hatapon,meanwhile Hatapon tries to use summon in order to push his sunken Bird.But he tried but failed so Hoda lift up the bird by himself,Hatapon is sad with failure.Meanwhile the Silver Murzephone to Sky city to meet his old friend,King Kharma(Queen Kharma). Upon arrival,Gong's party is welcomed by King Kharma.That evening,Hatapon and Rah2G2 prepare themselves to leave the swamp.A day later, Han and company find themselves betrayed.They became the captives of Dark One, who proceeds to torture Gong to create a disturbance in the Force for Luke to detect.The Dark One ordered Spiderton to deliver Gong to the Giant Gigantus,Gong says goodbye to his friends.The Dark One also captured Medan,Rah2G2,Hoshibacca to his warbird.Hatapon arrives to Cloud City as his friends ordered,but as he saw is the Dark Lord.The Dark One fights with Hatapon,but now seeing him transform into the Uberhero.Before they battle Hatapon had now transform..Into a Charibasa! Hatapon and the Dark one are ready to fight.After 2 hours of battling the Dark One cut of Hatapons hand,The Dark One said to join him.Hatapon said yes but accidentally fallen back to the Silver Murzephone.The Hand of Hatapon was restored and they all plan saving Gong from the Gigants. Category:Blog posts